Fan Theories
by Pixiestick88
Summary: Anyone who is a HP fan like myself loves a good fan theory. Here are mine based on the Fantastic Beasts films and bits from HP books/films. Warning:Contains spoilers. Rated M for adult situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone

Like many of you I breath and Live Harry Potter.

Yes I am an Obsessed fan - i need help lol

The Fantastic Beasts films have only added to the obsession.

"Not cursed child" I refuse to read it!

Anyway this is all My own personal Fan theories about the Fantastic Beasts films with added HP knowledge.

I am not saying these are correct. They are just Theories.

Anyone is welcome to comment on them.

So spoilers ahead for anyone who hasn't read or watch anything relating to HP or the Fantastic Beasts films/Books.

Reminder all of these Characters and Worlds are the creation of the Brilliant J K Rowling.

I am simply playing around with them for my own amusement.

Enjoy.


	2. Dumbledore's Horcrux

Ok lets start my theories off with my latest theory.

Warning: Spoilers Ahead!

From the latest Fantastic Beasts film, we learned Newt was on a special mission from Albus to steal a locket from Grindlelwald.

We later see the locket contains blood from both Wizards preventing them from harming each other.

Now We never know who's spell/curse killed Ariana during that duel between Albus, Aberforth and Grindelwald in the Dumbledore's house.

But what if It was Albus?

We know one thing to make a Horcrux is by ripping your soul in half by killing someone. It is never stated whether it means by accident or not.

So what if the blood pact Grindelwald and Albus made was a joined Horcrux to keep each other safe. And the reason Dumbledore wants it back is so he can destroy it.?

We know Grindelwald is not afraid of killing. He is a fanatic an mad man.

He lies to Queeny and Credence - see other fan theories in later chapters.

But back to the locket.

I don't think its an evil Horcrux like Voldemort creates later on.

But possibly a lighter version of it that still requires killing.

We all know Dumbledore is all about Love in magic and how its very powerful.

Its possible at that age with the intense love he felt for Grindelwald that it helped in creating the blood pact/Horcrux.

We all know Albus an Gellert had a very strong loving relationship. J K Rowling admitted to this later on.

Everyone forgets Albus wasnt always good and kind. At one point in his life he did believe in the same ideals as Grindelwald. Wizards ruling over muggles and the rest of the world. His views changed after he lost his sister. He was forced to reevaluate his views of the wizarding world, especially when Grindelwald began causing mayhem throughout Europe.

SO what does everyone think? Possibility or not?


	3. Credence Who?

Credence Credence Credence.

Who are you really?

Warning: Spoilers Ahead.

So from the second film ending Everyone was like "WIMB!" (What In Merlin's Beard)

Am I right?

Now I don't know about everyone else, But I was like "Lies Grindelwald!"

No way is Credence a Potter.

He certainly isn't a squib so The Dumbledore's wouldn't abandon one of their children. I mean they protected Ariana after her attack. They kept her safe even after she accidentally killed her mother in one of her fits.

I have a few theories. I'll voice a few here.

**Theory 1: Credence Malfoy**

I know, doesn't it just give you tingles knowing that there could be an illegitimate child of a Malfoy?

How did I come to this theory.

Easy

Malfoy is first of all a French word. On Pottermore it states that one of the first known Malfoys joined "William the Conquer" in traveling to England. Anyone who knows their history on William knows he was Born in Normandy - A part of France.

And we learn Credence was born in France and was with a nanny being smuggled to America for? Well we don't know. Simply to protect him.

So its possible that one of the Malfoys of the time got a little hanky panky outside of wedlock with either a Pureblood Witch or possibly a Mugleborn - so scandalous.

The mother fearing of the fathers retribution either escaped with her child or handed him to a nanny.

And then while on the boat we see little Leta Lestrange swap children.

Which leads to the mayhem that unfolds later.

**Theory Two: Credence Black**

This one was a little more difficult to come to this conclusion but after some digging.

The Black family crest has "Toujours Pur" which is French for "Always Pure"

I mean I thought the Malfoys where bad with their pureblood crap.

Talk about racist much.

So I have gone through the Black family tree an Its rather hard to pinpoint, but their are a few Black members who are removed from the tapestry for unknown reasons - this could be because they had an illegitimate child out of wedlock -especially if it was with a Muggleborn witch or a Muggle/No Mage. Unfortunately there are too many members of the Black family to rule out which one.

Using their names ad references - the majority have hidden meanings - ancient Greek origins - one doesn't stand out with a possible clue to who the parent could be.

**Theory 3: Credence Prince**

Again "Gasp" Prince - as in Severus's mother Prince?

The one and the same family name.

This one again required research.

Its amazing how J K Rowling throws all this history at us. I love it.

Now I actually used the name Grindelwald gives Credence - Aurelius.

Now with using google the first option is about "Marcus Aurelius" a Roman Emperor

There seems to be some confusion with his true heritage an Name. But one thing that appeared was a possible name - ready for it

"Marcus Annius Catilius **Severus**"

Do you see it?!

I know blew my mind.

Also with looking into Snapes ancestors - we only have his mother.

Eileen Prince.

Not much is said of her first name but the name Prince - easy - royalty.

Its possible the Prince family once held a place of the Scared 28 list.

The other thing that made me think Credence is a Prince was -Going back to the Roman Emperor

Marcus Aurelius had an Adoptive Brother - ready for this one

"Lucius Verus"

Mind blown AGAIN!

We know in HP Snape has a close bond with the Malfoys, becoming Draco's godfather as well as taking on an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa.

I mean all these similarities - how can it not be a possibility? History repeating itself.

A child born from the sacred 28 List being a Prince.

I hope my conclusions or theories make sense.

I mean I know I ramble a bit but I hope to get my point across.

Maybe I will add to this one day. Who knows


	4. Jacob Kowalski

Anyone who has seen the Fantastic Beasts films already love Newt and Jacob

He is the loveable Muggle/No Mage we all want to hug and keep ourselves.

He is so beautiful, sweet, kind and honest.

Well the thing is.

What if Jacob Isn't a Muggle/No Mage?

What if he is "dun" "dun" "dun"

"A SQUIB!"

I'm sure others out there agree with me on this one.

Why Do I think Jacob is a Squib

Very easy actually.

Ok so the first film we are introduced to Jacob at the Bank.

He is so adorable with his pasties isn't he?

He puts this strange behavior behind him to quickly run home to begin with.

Unfortunately a case swap and oops he is bitten by a Murtlap.

And so begins his friendship with Newt, Tina and Queenie.

OMG seriously Jacob is just the cutest.

Anyway.

At the end unfortunately due to the law Jacob has to have his mind erased.

But after a few months (and a few silver occamy shells from Newt) Jacob is running a very adorable bakery.

His success is due to his strange and quirky creations in the bakery treats.

As he explains to a customer "I don't know, they just come to me"

From the shapes and features its very obvious they are Newts Beasts/ Creatures.

So how in Merlin's Beard can Jacob remember them in some part of his mind?

That Newspaper journalist certainly stopped all Witch Hunting!

It worked very well on him. The Obliviating rain Frank helped create.

So why didnt it work fully on Jacob.

Seeing Queenie again made him scratch the back of his neck - where the Murtlap bit him.

He was remembering.

Again why didn't it work?

Because Jacob is a Squib.

Think about it.

Not all Squibs are completely void of all magic. They just lack the natural ability to wield and control magic.

Merope Guant (Voldymorts Mother) is a squib yet she was able to brew a potion strong enough to make Muggle Tom Riddle fall in love with her.

So who is to say Jacob isn't really a Squib.?

He makes excellent pastries - maybe thats his inner wizard.

He is amazed at magic yet certain things he isn't blind to.

Like when he enters the The Magical Congress Of the United States of America.

Wouldn't it be shielded from such things? Wouldn't such spells confuse Jacob or give him the sense to walk away or leave the place like Hogwarts does to Muggles?

Again going back over the memory wipe.

Many will say "Jacob only remembers because he was exposed for so long to magic!"

Oh contrary my dear friend.

Lets look at a particular Witch a few decades from now ( 90s England)

She is bushy haired and very clever - Hermione Granger managed to remove her entire existence from her parents.

Her parents lived with her for 10/11 years before she returned to Hogwarts.

I'm sure they where exposed to many accidental magic mishaps from their daughter.

They also joined her in Diagon Alley a few times as well as Platform 9 3/4s

Yet they had no inkling or urge to rush back to England.

And although Hermione is clever, it is because her parents are muggles. No Squibs.

Lets look at another Wizard hit with an Obliviate spell.

Lockhart.

Its a rather nasty one yet only after a few years in St Mungoes he already remembers to autograph his own name.

His wizard magic helping him remember.

So yea there is my theory on Jacob Being a Squib.


End file.
